


ULAN

by wintertee



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, makalat
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintertee/pseuds/wintertee
Summary: Umuulan na naman at dahil wala siyang payong na dala napilitang pumasok sa isang Coffee Shop si Yedam. Hindi niya namalayan dito pala siya sumilong sa Coffee Shop kung saan nagtatrabaho ang crush niya- si Jaehyuk. Salamat sa ulan at dinala siya dito sa lugar kung saan siya magiging masaya.
Relationships: BANG YEDAM/YOON JAEHYUK
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	ULAN

**Author's Note:**

> JAEDAM VALENTINES DAY SPECIAL

Umuulan na naman at dahil wala siyang payong na dala napilitang pumasok sa isang Coffee Shop si Yedam. Hihintayin na lang niyang tumila ang ulan para makauwi. 

Hindi niya namalayan dito pala siya sumilong sa Coffee Shop kung saan nagtatrabaho ang crush niya- si Jaehyuk, siya din ang nagmamay-ari ng shop. 

Si Jaehyuk yung sikat na dance major sa unibersidad nila, palaging dinudumog ng mga babae at lalake dahil nga gwapo, mayaman,mabait at matalino. Siya yung matangkad na singkit na mayaman na kayang kang paibigin at di ka sasaluhin, pero di siya sure sa last na statement. Nasakanya na ata lahat sabi nga ni Daniel Padilla. 

At eto siya nanginginig habang umoorder ng Mocha Latte sa lalaking matagal na niyang hinahangaan. Buti nalang at walang masyadong tao today, day off ata ng fangirls ni Jaehyuk.

"Hi Yedam! The usual?" Bungad ni Jaehyuk sa kanya, gusto ata himatayin ni Yedam dahil ang gwapo talaga ng kaharap niya at ang ganda pa ng whisker smile nito. 

Alam pa nito ang pangalan niya. Araw araw ba naman siya dumadaan dito kapag shift ni Jaehyuk syempre. 

"Here for you" Sabi ni Jaehyuk habang inaabot ang order niyang Mocha Latte at isang slice ng Blueberry cheesecake. 

"Teka kape lang inorder ko?"

"Oh, libre ko na yan sayo bilang regular customer ka namin" 

"Thank you" Gusto na atang sumigaw ni Yedam sa kilig kase naman rold si crush pafall

So eto ngayon si Yedam nakaupo sa sulok, perfect na pwesto kase nakaharap siya sa counter at ninanamnam ang view. Parang wala pang plano na tumila ang ulan pero okay lang kase andito naman ang taong nagpapaikot ng mundo niya. 

At para hindi halata na palagi siyang nakatingin kay Jaehyuk binuksan ni Yedam ang kanyang Macbook para gumawa ng assignments. Actually wala na siyang assignments kase natapos na niya lahat last week bilang isang overachiever na accounting student.

Nagrereview nalang siya sa notes niya at nag ti-Twitter on the side. 

Hindi niya namalayan na umupo na si Jaehyuk sa harap niya na ikinagulat naman ng ating bida.

"Busy ka?" Tanong ni Jaehyuk sa kanya

"Hindi naman, Ikaw? Di ba nagtatrabaho ka pa?" Sagot ni Yedam habang pinipilit na maging normal na tao kahit gusto na niyang gumulong.

"Tapos na shift ko eh" Sabi ni Jaehyuk habang nakatingin sa mga mata ni Yedam

"Ahhh, eh bakit ka andito?" 

"Wala lang gusto lang kitang samahan. Bawal? May magagalit ba?" Tugon ni Jaehyuk na nakangiti sa kanya.

"Ha? Ah. Wala naman"

"Ahh mabuti naman"

Di alam anong mararamdaman niya parang gusto niyang tumalon sa bintana at magsisisigaw kase bakit naman ganun grabe pa fall.

"Ang ganda talaga ng mga mata mo" Biglang sabi ni Jaehyuk na ikinapula ng pisngi niya

"Luh, pafall ka ha" 

"Okay lang, kaya naman kitang saluhin" 

Luhhh. Rold why naman. Eto na ba ang sagot sa mga prayers niya.

"Pano mo ako masasalo kung may iba kanang gusto" Bara ni Yedam kay Jaehyuk. 

Naalala kasi niya yung chizmiz na may nililigawan daw ito sa Art Department.

"Ha? Wala naman akong gusto, ikaw lang naman" Hirit ni Jaehyuk na namumula na din ang tenga. Nakatingin ito ng seryoso sa kanya.

"Weh?" Walang maisagot na maayos si Yedam dahil nagulat siya sa sinabi ni Jaehyuk. Ayaw niyang magpadala kase di naman siya easy kala mo ha.

"Teka si Asahi ba yung ibig sabihin mo? Eh may jowa na yun, si Mashi. Tropa ko lang yun ano ka ba" Sabay tawa ni Jaehyuk ng malakas

"Pero totoo, ikaw lang naman ang gusto ko wala ng iba" Muling naging seryoso si Jaehyuk habang nakatingin sa mata niya.

"Wait. Are you confessing to me?" Tanong ni Yedam

"Yes" Sagot ni Jaehyuk 

"Why? Why me?" Ang daming tanong ni Yedam pero ito talaga yung lumabas sa bibig niya.

"I have liked you ever since I saw you walk in this Cafe" Sabi ni Jaehyuk hindi pa rin bumibitaw ng tingin sa kanya.

"Hala teka sure ka ba jan?" Pulang pula na ata siya na parang kamatis.

"I have never been so sure in my life" Ngumiti ulit si Jaehyuk sa kanya parang ready na siya isuko ang bataan.

"Would it be weird if I say I like you too?" Ngumiti na din si Yedam 

At nakita niyang namula na din si Jaehyuk sa sagot niya.

Tumawa nalang silang dalawa dahil para silang dalawang kamatis na naguusap. 

Tumabi si Jaehyuk sa kanya, hinawakan ang kanyang mga kamay at tumingin ulit sa mga mata niya.

"So can I call you mine?"

"Yes, I'm yours and yours alone" Tugon ni Yedam na abot langit ang saya.

Salamat sa ulan at dinala siya dito sa lugar kung saan siya magiging masaya.


End file.
